Zelda: Recuerdos
by Seil-K
Summary: prometiste estar siempre conmigo... Piensa Zelda antes de enviar a su neburi a despertar a Link... los sueños la confunden ¿se le declarará? (one-shot)


**Zelda: Recuerdos**

Es el gran día, puedo hacerlo, llevo años esperando esto, al fin solos los dos, pero no sé si declararle todo.

Solo pensar en esto me pone nerviosa, no sé qué pueda ocurrir de aquí en adelante, solo pensar en esto empeora mi espera.

Ayyy… este Link, él siempre me ha hecho reír, su torpeza me saca una sonrisa o carcajada de vez en cuando, a no ser que me enoje antes. ¿Seré gruñona? ¿Enojona? Quizás, soy de carácter fuerte, e intento controlarme, pero hay veces que él me hace explotar con su estupidez.

Siempre le pasan cosas... Recuerdo cuando encontré a Link durmiendo sobre su neburi en pleno vuelo, "tan dormilón como siempre" pensé al verlo, y cuando le desperté, casi se cae del susto. No paré de reír en todo el día, y sigo riendo de solo recordarlo.

Pero el mejor recuerdo que tengo con link sin dudas es aquella noche solos, estábamos volando juntos como era de costumbre, conversábamos y reíamos, y sin darnos cuenta nos alejamos mucho de la isla.

Mi padre nos había alertado de la tormenta que podía suscitar ese día, pero nosotros ni nos dimos cuenta de las nubes cargadas con agua, solo un trueno nos sacó de nuestra burbuja. Intentamos volver, pero nuestros pobres neburis no pudieron con los vientos, y para resguardarnos, aterrizamos en una pequeña isla, la cual poseía una cueva.

"No parece mal lugar para quedarnos mientras la tormenta pasa, Zel" dijo Link contemplando el lugar, y era verdad, la cueva estaba adaptada a modo de nido para los neburis, arreglada con tablas de madera y paja por algún cuidador o joven de los alrededores.

"Ojala pase rápido la tormenta" dije mientras acariciaba a mi neburi "mi padre debe estar preocupado por mí".

"Encenderé la hoguera" dijo link dirigiéndose a un pequeño círculo de rocas, donde había rastros de carbón y cenizas "estoy empapado". Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, ya tenía el fuego listo.

Siempre que hacemos una fogata juntos, o con los amigos, Cocu y Gracielle (los cuales estoy segura que se aman, pero no lo quieren admitir), terminamos riendo o contando anécdotas, pasando el rato juntos de la mejor manera.

"Discúlpame Zel" me dijo quitándose la camisa para secarla al fuego. En ese tiempo recién empezaba a sentir algo más por link, así que intenté no tomarle mucha atención.

"Link" le dije para romper un poco el ambiente incomodo que sentía.

"Dime" me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Esos ojos, tan azules como el cielo que surcamos, me tenían hipnotizada.

Lo conocía de toda la vida, desde... La muerte de sus padres, él tenía 6 años, lo ayude y nos hicimos amigos, una amistad que al final, nos convirtió en hermanos, inseparables... Toda nuestra historia pasó frente a mis ojos en un silencio, cada segundo de su mirada era melancolía del pasado...y pensé, "Quisiera tenerle a mi lado para toda la eternidad, ojalá no existiese la muerte, no quiero perderle… yo… no puedo existir sin él", y algo me decía que iba a ser así, algo en fondo de esos ojos azules me hacía creer que nuestros destinos estaban entrelazados, hasta el fin del mundo.

Quizás le iba a decir toda la verdad de mis sentimientos, pero solo pude sacar unas simples lágrimas, a las cuales él respondió con un abrazo.

"Zel, nunca tengas miedo, a pesar de que sea torpe, siempre voy a estar ahí cuando lo necesites, siempre" me dijo al oído "te quiero mucho".

No sé si link siente algo por mí, o pudo leer mis pensamientos de melancolía en ese instante, pero sus palabras me confortaron, me abrigaron, y al final nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

Quizás no terminemos juntos, el futuro es incierto, pero lo que si se, es que tengo un hermano, y el estará siempre a mi lado, me protege, me quiere de verdad, y que nunca me va a dejar; puede ser de que yo tenga un carácter más fuerte que link, puedo plantarle frente a los matones, como Vilan, pero sin Link no soy nada, el me da fuerza con su sonrisa.

Quizás eso me enamoró, su sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté entre el plumaje de mi neburi y los brazos de Link, no quería que se interrumpiese nuestro abrazo, pero decidí despertarlo.

"Link" le dije sonriendo, y al ver que abría los ojos continué "despierta dormilón".

"Buenos días Zel" dijo mirándome a los ojos y acariciando mi pelo, el cual estaba todo despeinado "¿estas mejor?".

"Si, gracias" le respondí.

"menos mal" dijo sonriéndome, pero al darse cuenta que ya era de día, se cubrió la cara con las manos y exclamó "dioses, tu padre me va a querer matar".

"No si yo te mato primero" le dije en broma "tranquilo, entenderá porque no pudimos volver, además... No has hecho nada malo, no tendría razones para enojarse".

"Ojalá tengas razón" me respondió un poco más calmado.

Al regresar, mi padre se tranquilizó, el miedo de perderme, no se enojó con Link, pero nos prohibió salir hasta que el clima se calme.

Nunca podré olvidar las palabras que me dijo aquella noche, quiero que siempre estemos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas… pero últimamente esas palabras tomaron un nuevo significado, especialmente en mis sueños.

Los sueños son reflejos del pasado o del futuro, nos dicen lo que puede pasar o nos hacen reflexionar, pero los últimos sueños que he tenido han dejado muchas dudas e incógnitas.

El sueño empezaba en medio de un bosque, un manantial, todo borroso y vaporoso, y una voz, diciendo cosas en un idioma ininteligible, pero en medio de todo aparece una voz calmada "Zelda… Zelda… ven".

"¿Quién eres?"

"una sirviente de los dioses" me respondió "tu destino está a punto de cumplirse, no tengas miedo ante el futuro"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"el mundo es más grande que el pequeño rincón donde vives, mira a tu alrededor, hay un mundo completo bajo las nubes, y tu camino pronto se marcará… solo tienes que despertar"

"pero… pero" no podía entender nada, era tan extraña la escena que tenía frente a mí, las palabras que me decía esa voz no me eran claras, pero de pronto, se escuchó otra voz.

"Zelda…"

"¡Link!" dije al reconocer su voz, me giré para verle, pero una Luz me cegó

"No temas Zelda, estaré detrás de ti protegiéndote, no lo dudes"

"no entiendo nada" le dije

"tranquila, tu solo deja que Hylia decida tu camino, yo estaré siempre contigo ¿recuerdas mi promesa?"

"si"

Un sueño extraño… pero no es momento para pensar en estas premoniciones.

Ahora, debo enviar a mi neburi para que despierte a este dormilón, espero que pueda ganar la competencia, me encantaría pasar este día a solas con Link.

Gracias por todo link… ahora… abre tus ojos y despierta…

 **-Fin-**

Bueno, un poco inesperado este pequeño fanfic (creo que les llaman oneshot), sé que tengo dos fanfics que continuar, pero las condiciones actuales me impiden seguir…

Ustedes saben que chile, mi país, está haciendo frente a la peor catástrofe incendiaria de nuestra historia, tengo varios focos de incendio rodeando mi ciudad, de solo pensar en esto me traen las lágrimas… es un miedo constante el pensar que todo se puede perder en un parpadeo…

Por favor, si pueden, oren por chile, vivimos en tragedias y todo, pero al igual que esta legenda, nosotros nos levantamos de las cenizas, inundaciones y terremotos… yo afortunadamente no he perdido nada, pero se de amigos que tienen el fuego al lado de su casa, las columnas de humo nos tapan la vista… todos necesitamos de su ayuda, no material, sino el simple hecho de orar por todos estos voluntarios y bomberos que llevan casi una semana sin parar, buscando salvar lo poco que tiene la gente, llevarles el rayo de esperanza…

Aquí todos pueden ser héroes, pero es muy peligroso ir solo, yo voy a ayudar en lo que pueda, pero vuestro apoyo es lo más importante, desde la distancia recibimos su ayuda

Gracias por leer, que Dios y las diosas de Hyrule protejan a estos héroes anónimos

Espero que les haya gustado

¡Viva chile!


End file.
